


To Be Free

by o0SleepyPanda0o



Series: Marinette Snaps [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0SleepyPanda0o/pseuds/o0SleepyPanda0o
Summary: Marinette had never felt lighter. It was as if a massive weight had been lifted off her shoulder. Marinette had never felt freer than she did right now.
Series: Marinette Snaps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784203
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	To Be Free

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read 'The Breaking Point', please go back and read that first. It is possible to understand without doing it, but it would make more sense to you if you did.

Marinette supposes she could have dealt with the situation better. Oh, how she'd love to go back in time and humiliate Lila instead. Marinette had no regrets about getting rid of her ex-friends, they weren't worth the pain they were putting her through. 

After the incident, Marinette told her parents what happened and asked to change schools. This resulted in the school being sued, and a new principal coming in. More than that, Marinette grinned at the very thought, Lila was exposed. 

Marinette only learned of it a few days ago, Chloe had told her. Lila went down in the best possible way. Marinette couldn't be happier. 

It turns out that Lila's mother, Gloria, didn't know anything. From what Chloe made from the screaming, Gloria had found the Ladyblog. A tabloid that had become, but it was Alya who ran it. 

An officer had come in during the screaming match, pulling the two apart. Telling Lila she was sued by Jagged, and she was fined or Truancy. Alya tried to stand up to them (idiot) and failed. Gloria then made Lila tell the entire class everything. 

A day after Marinette's phone practically blew up. Phone calls every second, ending with voicemail apologizing. A load of crap that's going to do, Marinette stared at her phone angrily. 

There is no way in hell Marinette will ever forgive them. They turned on her. Adrien was the only one who got the message, he never tried to contact her. Marinette was a little bummed on that, she could probably forgive him, she wouldn't be able to trust him though. 

Marinette couldn't blame him for being scared, but she could blame him for breaking his promise. Adrien had thrown her to the wolves. He told Marinette they were in this together, but he never followed a word. When the class began turning on Marinette he was nowhere to be seen. 

Marinette looked up at her walls, glaring with disgust. Photos of Adrien surrounded her, Marinette felt like she was being suffocated. She stood up, taking a good look at the photos before ripping them forcefully off the walls. Throwing them in a corner to burn later. 

Opening her diary, Marinette took out Adrien's schedule. Looking it over for a minute, it was going to take a while to forget all of this, it was practically ingrained in her mind. Marinette threw it in with the pile. 

Quickly, Marinette sorted through everything that was going. If she was going to move on than she was going to do it right. Marinette looked over at Tikki, hoping she agreed with her. 

Tikki gave her a small nod, Marinette smiled before getting back to work. Tikki sighed, watching her chosen. She couldn't help but feel bad, there was nothing she could do to help. Supporting Marinette was it, Tikki couldn't interfere. 

Marinette grinned at the new state of her room. She had never felt better. This was her fresh start.


End file.
